


On A Cold December Night

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Another Kind Of Superfamily [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fisk Escapes, Foggy is Papa, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Matt and Foggy are married., Matt is Daddy, OC-The Murdock Nelson Twins, The Avengers Come To The Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late in the night when Matt hears it, the tapping against the window and it doesn’t register until it does that the sound is all wrong. He barely has enough time to sit up before there’s a crash in the side of the apartment and he rolls over protecting Foggy from as much of the blast as he can. </p><p>“Foggy” he hisses under his breath. “Get to the twins” </p><p> </p><p>Otherwise known as the Matt/Foggy kid fic and Daredevil’s long overdue meeting with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of my new series, prompts are more than welcome for any pairing.

It’s a cold December night when it happens, it’s late in the night and the twins are both asleep, the rain is pattering on the roof and the window and everything is peaceful for the first time all day in the Nelson-Murdock household. That’s a shocker in itself.

It’s late in the night when Matt hears it. It’s the tapping of the branch against the window and it’s been filtering into his mind for the better part of half an hour never waking him but never leaving him either.

It’s nearing eleven when it changes, the sound turning into something more. Both Foggy and Matt have accustomed their own bedtimes earlier than usual ever since the twins were born and sleep became something they both dreamed off.

It sounds like someone picking the lock.

Matt sits up reaching for the stick he keeps by the bed pausing as he concentrates everything on the noise. And then he knows what it is. Someone is breaking into his apartment.

There’s a crash into the side of the apartment and Matt barely has enough time to roll over to cover Foggy who jerks awake instantly.

“Foggy” he says harshly his hands trembling “Get to the twins”

“What? What the hell are you going to do?” Foggy asks sliding over one side of the bed.

“Holding them off” he answers gritting his teeth “Get to the twins Foggy…” it’s unspoken between the two of them that the twins come first before anything, even one of them even though the thought kills the both of them. It being Friday night the twins should be at Karen’s for the weekend she being their biological mother and sharing the custody of them but she’s on vacation in Italy soaking up the sun, it’s the first vacation Karen’s been on since the whole Union Allied Scandal and she clearly needed it…and really looking after the twins for a bit longer is really no hardship.

Matt reaches down to find Foggy’s left hand his thumb brushing against the ring there before Foggy moves over him padding down the hallway to the room the twins share. Matt has to breathe heavily hearing him go and hearing whomever coming come closer and closer.

Whatever happens they are not getting to his family until he gives them everything he has left to give and even more.

 

 

 

 

Foggy carefully doesn’t run. He is a firm believer that running will only increase the noise he makes so he power walks. He power walks fast slipping behind the wood door of the twins’ room shutting it firmly behind him. He carefully doesn’t say anything and tries to hide his hands so that nobody sees them shaking.

The twins share one room simply because neither one of them likes the idea of sleeping on their own. That’s the problem with having fraternal twins born only minutes apart. They never really like being that far apart from each other. They have beds one on one side and one on the other, one close to the window and one close to the door, and each decorate their side of the room with their own personal things, a shared closet and desk, bookshelves…but behind the closet is their escape plan.

Mason is already awake his five year old body sat up straight in the bed his dark hair sticking up and his brown eyes wide. Foggy immediately reaches for him hooking him under his arms and hoisting him off the bed. He’s in his blue long sleeved shirt and stripy pyjama pants and his feet are bare making him look even more vulnerable and innocent.

“Maddie’s to scared to come out from under the covers” Mason mutters quietly as another bang comes from down the hallway, he presses himself closer to Foggy’s thigh in response, his voice sure in that way the twins always are about each other-even without knowing-even before he and Matt know.

Sure enough Maddison is curled under her dark purple covers her long dark hair matted over the pillow and her face stuck in her knees, her purple pyjama’s the same as Mason’s. Foggy hooks her out just as another bang and what sounds like Matt swearing hits the air and he flinches even as Maddie presses herself closer to him.

“Come on” he mutters pushing them towards the closet and suddenly very thankful that Matt gets paranoid what with all the enemies he makes. He pushes back the boxes at the back of the closet filled with old converse and the summer clothes in storage to the back where the small door is. It leads to a little hideaway place in the back and Mason already knows what’s happening grabbing his blanket and climbing in past Foggy curling up into the darkness.

“Ok…you guys know the drill…you stay here until either me or Daddy comes and gets you.” He drops Maddie to the floor determined to go back and help Matt…at the very least he’s proved he’s good with a baseball bat.

Maddie doesn’t move however still watching him with those dark eyes, and Foggy pretends not to notice those eyes filling with water as another bang this one a lot closer sounds.

“Maddison” he says firmly even as Mason slinks out of the shadows and wraps one hand around her wrist. “I love the both of you so much” Foggy says curling one hand around a lock of Maddie’s hair and brushing the other down Mason’s face. “But go hide for me please?” he pushes them back at the plea and Maddison finally moves pushing back into the dark space and letting her older brother wrap her in a blanket. Foggy shuts the door, locks it and moves the boxes back in front just in time to shut the door before the door to the twin’s room slams open.

 

 

 

 

 

Mason Murdock doesn’t flinch when the door slams open, there’s a horrible thud and he can’t hear Pops anymore. He carefully tightens one arm around Maddie who’s shivering and tugs the blanket tighter around her.

“S’Ok” he says pressing his face into the corner of Maddie’s shoulder the way he knows that she likes but she won’t admit it.

“Mason” Maddie mutters sniffing slightly “What we gonna do?” she turns to face him her dark eyelashes wet and Mason wants to cry as well but he doesn’t. But he knows his sister, he knows everything about her and he knows what the tilt in her head means and the way she’s gripping his hand. He knows what she wants to do.

He agrees with her but he doesn’t want to tell her that. But she knows anyway. Because she’s Maddison and he’s Mason. Because there twins, the other half to the other, they make themselves whole. It’s not even like theirs nearly twelve minutes between them the way they think alike.

“Mason” Maddie hisses looking stricken. “We need to go, we can’t leave them alone please” she looks at him biting her lip her knees pressed against her chin.

Mason knows she’s right, knows that Daddy and Pops would walk on nails for them and he also knows that he’s scared about what’s going to happen as well…he pushes the door a little wider, his eyes widening as he realises that the locks come undone and the door is all but open. He crawls out peering through the crack in the door, seeing nobody in the living room he nods to Maddie who scrambles out of the closet padding close to him linking their hands together, padding silently through the open door the two of them duck silently behind the nearest thing-the couch.

Slowly Mason peers around, he has to brush a lock of Maddie’s hair out of his face as her own peers over his shoulder but the two of them can see clearly what’s happening.

Some big bald man is pacing around the apartment looking wild, he’s wearing pure white like the prisoners in mental institutions wear but underneath it there’s the same orange uniform. He certainly seems mad, he walks around, turns back, laughing manically to himself. Mason watches him frowning before sticking his head round the corner again.

Right there on the floor, tied up are Daddy and Pops, still in their pyjamas. Pops is bleeding from a cut on his forehead but his Daddy…Daddy still isn’t moving. He’s locked in some sort of chain things that look painful, every shift he makes, makes him wince.

“Daredevil” the man in white spits looking deranged “Daredevil a fucking blind lawyer…a fucking fairy.” He laughs “Daredevil a fucking blind fairy lawyer with a husband and children” he laughs again cold and cruel and manic.

“Speaking of those adorable little brats…” he trails off and Maddie tightens her grip in Mason’s hand biting her lip so hard it draws blood. “Where are they? Seeing as Miss Page is out of the country”

“Summer Camp” Pops says in the tone he uses when someone stares at Daddy with his stick for too long.

“It’s December” the man in white says blankly. “So where are they? I think it’s time they see Daddy” he raises his toe and prods Daddy in the ribs making him whimper and Pops flinch “For what he really is”

Daddy breathes heavily through his teeth “You stay the hell away from my children you fucking father-murdering bastard, I mean it Fisk…you go after my children and I will beat you until I’m fucking swimming in your blood”

The man…Fisk laughs again and this time brings his foot down heavily into Daddy’s ribs making him yell. Maddie gasps out loud, her face streaked with tears and even Mason can feel his eyes water but he moves suddenly, clapping his hand around Maddie’s mouth shaking his head when her terrified eyes meet his.

The footsteps grow closer and then turn away. Maddie tugs on his hand again and suddenly Mason can hear her voice in his head. _“Provide a distraction. Give Daddy some time to un-cuff himself…be useful…be heroes…”_

He grips Maddie’s hand tighter before stealing himself. She grins at him her teeth standing out in the darkness all white and feral with her pointy canines before he stands up, pulling her with him and stepping out into the line of vison.

“You wanted to see us?” he asks gripping Maddie’s hand tightly and hoping he really isn’t shaking as badly as he feels.

Pops looks nothing close to terrified and Daddy’s face just crumples as he hears Mason’s voice even though Mason supposes he knew where they were from their heartbeats.

The man in white grins again looking suddenly enthralled.

“Such adorable children…twins even…I’ve never played with twins before”

Judging by the expression of fury, panic and horror sweeping across both his Daddies faces Mason supposes that ‘Play’ isn’t the same thing as he and Maddie do when they come home from school.

“Gross” Maddie says wrinkling her nose her hand on her hip.

“Leave them alone” Mason counters stepping a step closer.

The man in white laughs again his hand coming up and then swinging down and then…

And then the doors are being slammed open, and someone is shouting and Mason is being pushed to the floor along with Maddie his head hitting the wood hard, and someone is covering him and for the briefest of seconds, he cannot see, he cannot feel, he cannot breathe…

And then it’s over.

It’s Pops looking shaken and scared helping the two of them to their feet and Fisk is being driven away in handcuffs by someone in black with red hair and then someone is coming towards them dressed in red, white and blue while someone with a bow and arrow is helping Daddy out of his chains.

And then the man in red, white and blue comes closer. So closer that Mason can see his face.

“Captain America” he breathes.

Suddenly he has the strongest urge to go get his toy figure and ask Cap to sign it.

Maddie, knowing like she always does what he is thinking elbows him sharply in the ribs.

“Moron” she hisses but Mason is to star struck to answer because…it’s _Captain America_ …

 

 

 

 

 

Pops straightened up turning around and ignoring the fact that Captain America is standing in front of him with the Winter Solider coming through the door metal arm all nice and shiny and the Falcon smiling gently his wings spread outwards. “Are you both alright?”

Maddie nods brushing her hair out of her eyes and Mason finally drags his eyes away from Cap’s shield to his Pops worried face. “Were fine” he says and finally he can unlink his fingers from Maddie’s.

“Fog” Daddy says sitting up and looking around blindly. He’s not wearing his glasses and he looks…kinda young…Mason thinks.

“Daddy” Maddie says for the first time that evening and she slips over into where Daddy is sitting up crawling into his lap. Mason watches as Daddy wraps both of his hands around her burying his face into her hair. “Mason” he says hands out and Mason follows letting his Dad press his face into his hair. Maddie catches his eye and she smiles. They’ve been invaded and rescued by the Avengers. This will be some story to tell on Friday’s circle time.

“We should get you guys somewhere safe” Captain America says gently “You can stay at the Avengers Tower until we can be sure your house is safe and once the repairs are done”

Mason really cannot help the squeal that comes out of his mouth. Even Maddie grins. “Kids go get some clothes will you” Daddy says carefully and Mason and Maddie scamper away. Hawkeye follows them carefully shutting the door at Pop’s nod just in time to hear Daddy snarl “How the hell did Fisk know who I was and where I live and how the hell did you let him escape?”

“It’s nothing kids” he says gently still holding his bow “How about you get some stuff to last you a couple of days and your coats…pretty cold out there”

Maddie climbs into the closet coming out with shoes, jeans, a couple of shirts and jumpers and her Falcon wings. Kinda like fairy wings but metal. Mason can still remember Maddison making his Daddy wait outside the shop for three hours in June to get them.

He grabs a couple of toy figures and shoves them in his bag along with his good jeans and coat.

“How did you find us?” he asks turning to Hawkeye who pauses “Well…we knew who your Dad was after the first time we got Fisk and…well Tony and Natasha…err…Iron Man and the Black Widow did some techy things, and some stuff in Ben’s files that we found out and then there was some stuff with the Russians that you wouldn’t understand and we knew your Dad was a lawyer and blind and well…there was really only one blind lawyer In Hell’s Kitchen and then Fisk escaped and…well we knew where he was heading…”

There are probably flaws in the story but Mason doesn’t care because he doesn’t really hear past the words Iron Man and Black Widow because really…would you?

Maddie hoists her backpack on her shoulder, she’s thrown a jumper over her pyjamas but she’s still barefooted until Hawkeye passes her, her boots.

They step outside to see both Daddy and Pops looking furious and Captain America looking a little sheepish.

“Alright kids” Hawkeye says breaking the tension “Let’s get on the Quinjet”

Maddie pouts suddenly “Can we not fly?” she asks eyeing Falcon’s wings with intense interest.

“No” Daddy says quickly “Some of us have had too much strain to their hearts already”

The Quinjet is huge and the flight is short and then there at the Avengers Tower and Mason and Maddie are both so wide eyed and awed that they cannot speak.

Tony Stark himself ushers them into the Living Room telling JARVIS, the bodiless AI that they need cocoa and whiskey and with that the hob turns on just by itself. Iron Man then ushers them onto the couch and turns on the TV passing them the cocoa and what must be the biggest marshmallows Mason has ever seen.

“Were gonna go talk with Captain America” Daddy says suddenly. “Mr Stark is gonna face time Momma for you both and then your gonna sit here and wait until we get back” he presses a kiss into Mason’s hair and then Maddie’s.

Tony Stark sets up a facetime with Momma who immediately starts crying, telling them she’s on the next flight back and that there’ll be staying at her place until the apartment is fixed and that she’s going to kill Fisk the next time he shows his face again. Once she’s calmed down she demands to speak to Daddy and Pops and Mason watches as Tony Stark (looking rather alarmed) takes the tablet into the next room.

Maddison steals another marshmallow.

 

 

 

 

 

After well…after yelling at Captain America-and probably pissing of the Winter Soldier (one of the most dangerous killers in the world) and Captain America’s husband. Their daughter is away with the Barton children which does explain the late night rescue, Foggy has the good sense to drag Matt away into their room for the night before he admittedly does any more damage.

But the man cannot help himself. Fisk escaping and finding out his identity must have come from the Avenger’s. what’s left of SHIELD and their Secret Warriors are the ones in charge of people like Fisk and that man that can control minds and only Nick Fury knows Matt’s identity because of that thing…where he was bleeding and Nick found him a long time ago.

How the Avengers found out and how the hell Fisk escaped? Well that’s something what Matt wants answers to. He wants to know what the hell happened, wants to know where the communication broke down and he won’t be satisfied with Captain America’s promise that he will speak to Phil Coulson. Matt’s a lawyer if a leak came from Phil Coulson or Melinda May or Daisy Johnson or Bobbi Morse or whomever he will sue them into the ground and do it publically. Turning the tide against what is left of SHIELD doesn’t bother him in the slightest.

He slams the door shut behind Foggy his hands shaking. He doesn’t need sight to see what could have happened he can imagine it. They need to talk to the kids about coming away from the safe place and putting themselves in danger but he still cannot control the flare of pride that mingles with the terror that resides in his stomach. He drags a hand over his face unable to stop the sobbing choking its way out of his throat. Foggy crosses the room wrapping both his arms around him and letting Matt rest his head on his shoulder.

“They could have…they could have…” he cannot articulate what he’s feeling. He could have lost everything.

“They could have died, you could have died…I could…have lost everything…” he cries again and again, sobbing into Foggy’s shoulder. Foggy nods again pressing his face into Matt’s hair.

“They’re both fine” he says finally “Hell there in the next room getting autographs from the Falcon and Captain America and eating marshmallows and staying up way past their bedtimes and watching TV and then when Karen gets back they can live with her until they can come home back to us.

“I was fucking scared…” he hisses “I was so fucking scared Foggy”

“And you don’t think that I wasn’t?” he asks “That image of Fisk and the twins is going to haunt me for a long time, but we have to try and forget that this night happened, we have two five year olds who are depending on us to make it all alright for them, Fisk is back in prison, someone from SHIELD is getting their ass kicked by Captain America, our kids are maxed out on sugar and you and me will be fine… _our family_ is going to be fine”

Matt just leans his head on Foggy’s shoulder like he used to do after a particularly long and exhausting fight closing his eyes before he realised something, “Did you just say the twins are eating marshmallows? At this time of night?”

Foggy snorted into his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night when the Avengers tower is all still and quiet it’s Maddie that wakes up her whole body telling her that something is wrong.

“Mason” she hisses before pulling up a tuft of Mason’s dark hair making him yelp before sitting up looking indignant and outraged. “What?” he snaps back rubbing his hair as if she’s hurt him personally.

Maddie just looks at him using their twin telepathy that Pop’s thinks they have and Daddy thinks is Pops being insane. The message rings loud and clear however when Mason nods finally.

_“Find Daddy and Pops and make sure their alright”_

Mason nods slipping out of the big double bed their both in, holding out his hand and letting Maddie slip her fingers in.

Their fathers are in the room right next to theirs asleep curled up together like they usually are, Maddie waits for a second before she steps closer and pokes Daddy in the back.

Immediately his eyes shoot open. “Maddie” he says guessing correctly and Maddie nods forgets for a second that Daddy cannot see and then crawls into bed waking Pops up in the process. “And Mason” Mason counters determined not to left out. He scrambles past her to crawl under the covers as well settling himself down with enthusiasm.

“Little Monsters” Pops says as they get settled sounding amused (or at least Maddie hopes that what it sounds like) she snuggles back down into Daddy’s side and Mason does the exact same next to her until they are completely comfortable and warm and drowsy.

“Our Little Monsters” Daddy mutters under his breath the sound ghosting across Maddie’s whole body her eyes falling asleep suddenly exhausted with the events of the night (now the day) crashing down over her.

She falls asleep with Mason’s heavy breathing in her ear, Pops gently watching them with his eyes and Daddy’s hand in a lock of her hair. She falls asleep feeling safe and sound with her brother and her two fathers next to her and her mother on a plane ride coming home and the Avengers asleep next door in a tower that couldn’t have been more safer than anything she’s ever seen.

Maddison doesn’t know it yet but there are going to be questions resulting in Phil Coulson’s judgement being called into question by a very disappointed Captain America and an almost murderous Daredevil and his lawyer husband, and that will be before her mother gets back to demand answers herself (and scaring the Avengers), there’s going to be drama after drama and then it will be a while before the two of them will go back home. But right now the Murdock-Nelson twins don’t know that.

Right now they don’t know anything. Right now they know only that their safe and protected and warm and loved.

Right now they’ve fallen sleep safe and sound in the arms of their parents and they don’t know a thing.

For right now it doesn’t matter where they are or what happened. Right now all that matters is that all four of them are safe and sound and ok…

And that’s all that will ever matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed-Prompts even more so.


End file.
